


Superwoman

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A champion again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superwoman

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 13 Going On 30.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was 20:00.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Jack was in the stands watching the champagne spray and flow over Danielle and her team. He couldn’t help but smile when Danielle put the bottle to her lips, swallowing a quarter of the remnants in one large gulp. He stayed and watched for a few more minutes before making his way out to the parking lot. Danielle looked up from her celebrations, frowning as Jack fled the stadium. She knew he wouldn’t hear her if she shouted so she left her teammates to carry on the celebrations without her for a few minutes.

Danielle sprinted into the parking lot, spotting Jack’s car pulling away she went to the car, placing her hands on the hood. “Where are you going, Jack?” she slurred.

Jack unlocked the passenger door for Danielle to get in. “Leaving you to celebrate.”

Danielle lightly punched his arm. “I want you there with me, Jack.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s early,” Danielle stated as the time 8:30pm was announced over Jack’s favorite local radio station. “You helped us win.”

Jack released a searching chuckle. “How did I help your team win?”

“By training with us. If it wasn’t for you we would have come second again and that really hurts.”

Jack shifted his position. “Danielle, listen to me. Your champion’s because you’re the captain and over the season have more than proved your leadership skills.”

“Jack we won the league by one point and a goal difference of plus four.”

Jack smiled when he realized what Danielle was alluding to. “Had you not scored those three goals today and won five-two you would have finished second.”

“Exactly and that isn’t gonna happen under my guidance.”

Jack turned the radio off. “When did you finish second?”

Danielle released a nostalgic sigh. “I was 15 and I missed the entire season through injury.”

“What happened?” Jack enquired.

“We were playing a friendly and I got tackled. I felt my leg buckle beneath me and I went to ground. My leg was broken in three places and I also dislocated my kneecap.”

Jack grimaced at Danielle’s horror story. “I can’t begin to imagine how painful that was.”

“It was excruciating. The worst part of it was when they made Anna Jackson captain. She could not command her way out of torn paper bag,” Danielle bitched.

Jack chuckled at Danielle’s bitchiness. “You didn’t get along?”

“We did for about 16 months, till I played in my comeback match. She was pissed because coach gave me the captain’s armband back.”

Jack’s curiosity was piqued. “What happened that season?”

“We won the league and Anna Jackson quit because she couldn’t get a game, not even off the bench for the reserves.”

Jack laughed. “So what are you doing tonight?”

Danielle removed the key from the ignition. “We are going back to celebrate.”

“Alright,” Jack surrendered. “What about work, tomorrow?”

Danielle rolled her eyes. “Jack, wait till tomorrow.”


End file.
